Tears of Red
by Harleyhop101
Summary: Allison Penber is a young investigator who was put on the task force. She proves to be just as smart as L himself. With that said, it's only natural for L to become attracted to her. But how can Allison answer to Matsuda's love when she already has fallen for L? What happens when Allison falls victim to Kira, and lives? L/OC/MATSUDA. (Not Yaoi) DISCONTINUED. REWRITE IN PROGRESS.
1. The Taskforce

Disclaimer: I dont own Death note. Unfortunately. If I did, L would live,

Misa would be decapitated, ( for pure annoyance) and Matsuda would have a

girlfriend.

Allison Penber always had a taste for mystery and crime.

So did her older brother, Raye. Allison had lived in a house of five.

Her parents, her brother, her younger sister, (Sarah), and herself.

But that was the past now.

Ali was exhausted from moving into her new home.

It was a one story ranch, and she absolutely adored it. It had a huge backyard,

(She planned to get a horse). But that would have to wait. She threw herself onto

her make-shift air mattress- since she hadn't moved her bed into her bedroom yet.

Ali's cell phone rang, and she looked at the caller ID.

Naomi Misora. That was her brother's Fiance. Ali answered the phone.

" Hello?" Ali answered. " Ali! Raye's phone is dead- he needs to speak with you. I also

suggest you turn on the news." Naomi said, and Ali frowned in confusion.

" Alright, put Raye on." Ali said. " Ali, the heart attacks weren't just random luck.

Turn on the news." Ali sighed. " I haven't hooked up my television yet. Raye just tell me what's

going on!" Ali demanded.

Raye sighed over the phone. " A man is speaking right now. He calls himself 'Kira'

He is the one causing all of these deaths. Come down to the station as quickly as possible.

Soichiro will probably call you soon." Raye said, his voice cracking. Ali's eyes widened.

" O- OKay." Ali said, her voice in a panic. " I- I gotta go." Ali quickly hung up her phone.

Ali changed her clothes, washed her hair, and put on her boots and a coat. " You be

a good boy, Logan." She rubbed her dog's stomach. He was a chocolate Lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Ali jumped out of her car, and ran into the station. Raye looked at her, and then back

at Soichiro. " Chief Yagami, what could this be?" Ali turned to see

a young man, with black hair, and very cute dark eyes. " Yes, well I am not sure.

Everyone, this is our new specialist, Touta Matsuda." The door opened, and Sarah Penber

walked inside. " Chief Yagami, sorry I am late." She bowed, and he nodded her off.

" Sarah, wha-" Ali shook it off, and just raised her eyebrow at her sister.

" Allison, Touta. Come here." Ali and Matsuda follwed Chief Yagami, as he took them into

a empty room. " You guys are to accompany me. I got a phone call from L's advisor. Aizawa, Ide, Mogi, and Ukita shall accompany us also."

The two rookies gasped. " L? Thee L?" Touta asked in exasperation.

Chief nodded. " Chief Yagami! Another news cast is broad!" Chief Yagami left the room,

leaving Ali and Matsuda. " Um- I'm- I'm Matsuda. Touta Matsuda." He stuttered.

Ali smiled, and shook his hand. " Allison Penber. Most people call me Ali though."

Ali said kindly. Matsuda nodded, with a small blush. Ali mentally shrugged.

Ali woke up bright and early, today was the day Ali, Touta, Soichiro, and a couple

other officers were going to go meet L. Ali washed her hair, and put her robe on.

She walked into the kitchen, starting to brew herself some coffee. '_Ding Dong'_

Ali jumped at the sound of the doorbell. She ran to the door, opening it. " Good morning.."

Soichiro bit his lip. Ali gasped. " Sorry! I'll be right back! Help yourselves to some coffee!"

Ali ran to her bedroom locking the door. ' I just opened the door in a robe, in front of my boss,

and co-worker!' Ali felt a blush come on at the thought of Matsuda seeing her in a robe.

Ali got dressed, and finally came into the kitchen. " Sorry 'bout that." Ali mumbled.

Soichiro just nodded. Logan came running into the kitchen, barking at the two men.

Ali sighed. " Logan, its fine, boy." Ali began rubbing the dog's head, and he nuzzled

her leg affectionately. Ali smirked. " Sorry about him, always protective. You've met him,

chief, but you haven't, have you Touta?" Ali said, with a smile. Matsuda shook his head, no.

" Well, shall we go?" Ali nodded, and just then a scream sounded from a neighbor house.

Matsuda jumped up, and Logan began barking. Soichiro bumped into Matsuda,

causing him to drop his coffee mug. The glass shattered all over the floor. Ali attempted

to follow the men, but they stopped her. " Stay here." Matsuda said, and Chief Yagami

nodded. Ali frowned. The two men were out the door, and Ali ran to her basement.

She looked in her safe, and grabbed her handgun. She slowly creeped her way

upstairs, gun in hand. She grabbed Logan and his leash, and walked outside.

" Put your hands up!" She heard Chief yell. She found herself inside, and stood

next to Matsuda. " I told you to stay!" He whispered. Ali shrugged. Suddenly the

intruder dropped onto the floor. He twitched for about forty seconds, and he was gone.

" It must of been Kira, but how could he of known?" Chief Yagami stammered.

Ali went over to her neighbor Karen, and soothed her. " It'll be ok, your lucky you

had police officers only a few houses away." Matsude laughed. Ali just raised her eyebrows. They trio left the house after the neighbor was alright, and Ali spoke.

" Is Kira following you somehow?" Ali asked. Soichiro frowned. " There is always the possibility that there is a second Kira." I said, but the others brushed it off.

A/N: Well there you go! First chapter of my Matsuda/L/OC

fan fiction! R+R I'll post the next chapter soon!


	2. L, Sleepovers, and Cake!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note in any way!

(Ali POV)

I stood on the outside of the door to L's hotel room.

The rest of the Taskforce was there, too. " The door's unlocked. Please let yourself in." A low voice sounded, and Chief opened the door. My heart was about to burst with excitement. I was about to meet L! We slowly walked inside, and saw a man with dark hair, and a severe amount of bags under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in years! He was in a white long sleeve shirt, with very baggy looking jeans. " I am L," The man stated. He couldn't be serious! _THIS _was L? After a few glances, I honestly didn't have a problem with his look. It was kind of cute.

The Taskforce looked dumbstruck. Matsuda didn't even blink, he was gaping that much. I grabbed his hand, and shook it. A red tint covered his face, in embarrassment

Chief shifted, and began speaking. " I'm Chief Yagami of the NPA." He introduced. Everybody else introduced themselves, except I.

" Even if you are who you claim to be, Kira could be anybody. I find that it isn't so smart to quickly round off your name to somebody you don't know, especially if you oppose of Kira." I stated, kind of agitated at my team members. L looked at us, and held two fingers, representing a gun. " Bang,"

" What the hell was that?" Aizawa flipped. L grunted.

" The female is correct. If I were Kira, you'd be dead Soichiro Yagami." Many of the Taskforce members gasped.

" If Kira needs a face and name to murder, you'd be dead. But I'm sure you've figured that much out haven't you?"

I sat on the floor, next to Aizawa on my right, and Matsuda on my left. We were at my house, looking at videos. L had found it appropriate that we went to my house, without my consent. What a joy. " Based on this footage, Kira believes he has the advantage…." That's all that was talked about. I stood up, and walked into the kitchen. It had been 6 hours. They could survive being interrupted. " Yo! I have food if any of you wants it." I said softly. I laughed when everybody jumped up. L made his way into the kitchen first. My sweat dropped when he opened my refrigerator, and pulled out some pie. " You weren't going to eat that were you?" He asked, after he consumed the whole thing.

I blinked a couple times, and replied. " I guess not." I said with a chuckle. I ended up serving everybody friend shrimp, and soup. It wasn't that bad. " Well, not that I didn't enjoy your company and all, but I guess you should get going.." I trailed off. " So soon?" Matsuda murmured.

I chuckled. Everybody had left, except L. " I have a question, and I'm not quite sure how well you would take it, after today." I raised my eyebrow. "What could be that bad?" I asked, with a slight smirk. " Oh well, it isn't bad but, a bit intrusive, if you ask me." L replied, a frown forming. " Well, get on with it." I said, becoming impatient. What's up with this guy, anyway? " Where do you buy your pie at?" L finally answered. I stared for a good minute, then burst into laughter. " May I ask what is so comical about that question?" L asked, he looked dead serious. Finally, I answered. " Here let me write it down." I said, still

somewhat giggling. " Was that your 'intrusive' question?" I asked. L shook his head, no.

I raised my eyebrow." Well what is it, then?"

L paused. " Watari is doing some errands," He started, and I stared at him in a confused manner. "So?" He continued.

" I would ask someone else, but being that you forced them out, mind I stay the night?" L said, and I froze up. How the hell was I 'gonna let L, an adult male, stay at my house?-I mean you could I guess, but.." I trailed off, looking down.

" Are you uncomfortable around me? Is that the problem?" L asked, and I quickly shook my head. " No! It's just.. I've never had a male stay at my house before." I said, with a small blush. " I assure you I won't do anything." L asked, making my face go bright scarlet. " No- I know you won't! A-are…Will you be comfortable sleeping on a couch, Ryuzaki?" I asked, feeling somewhat bad that I hadn't set up the guest room. " It will make due." I sighed. "Do you have anything sugary?"

The night ended by me and L baking cakes. I could get used to this guy.

A/N: There you go! Second chapter! Hope you all like it, rate and review please!


	3. Raye Penber

Disclaimer: I don't own death note.

(L POV)

I had left early in the morning, without the notice of Allison. As soon as I arrived back to the hotel, demeanor had began questioning me. " Did the surveillance go well?" He asked. I nodded. "She is most definitely not Kira. Though, she does know how to make good cake." I answered. Watari laughed. " Was it really necessary staying there the whole night, though?" The old man asked me. I thought for a few seconds, and shook my head. " I just needed to be sure. Her percentages had been high, but they were lowered immediately. She is no longer a Kira suspect." I answered.

" She is sweet, but just because she gave you cake doesn't mean she's completely innocent." Watari stated. I raised my eyebrow. " How so?" Watari just chuckled, not answering my question. " You know, settling down after the Kira case is done doesn't sound like a bad idea. L, you need a break. Maybe she would be good for you." Watari advised. No, I could not get distracted. " I do not need a woman, nor do I need love. Besides, Matsuda has his eyes on her." I said calmly, desperately wanting to change the subject. " Is that so? That's a shame." The old man said, before returning to his duties. And I did the same.

(Ali POV)

It was about 8:30 AM, and I had realized L left. I groaned, thinking about the mess that awaited me in the kitchen. I guess that's the downfall of making cakes. I have to admit, L's company was very enjoyable.

(Matsuda POV) (A/N: Finally!)

" Honestly, don't you think it's possible that Kira has more ways of killing people? Do you honestly think after the bus jacking, that guy randomly got hit by a car? It had to be a set up! The timing was too perfect! Raye explained it himself." Ali said, but only Ryuzaki had considered the theory. " Yes, but it was that guy's fault for standing in the middle of the road like that, he fell, more like stood there." I said, and Ali shrugged. " It's been eight days! We still have time." I added. A cell phone began ringing, and Ryuzaki's head darted up. " I thought everybody's cell was turned off?" He asked. Ali grabbed her phone and frowned. " It must be an emergency. It would only ring like that when an emergency is sounding. Give me a minute." Ali picked up her phone, and remained quiet for a few minutes. Silent tears had began to form in her eyes. I looked at everyone else, who were all studying her. Suddenly, she closed her phone, and stood up. She retrieved her bag, and when at the door, " I'm taking off today. Raye and the other 12 investigators are dead. L, make sure you get to Misora tomorrow." And she was gone. I felt a pang of sadness for the girl. Sighing, I jumped up, and ran out the door after her. 'Damn' She was already on the elevator, and I raced down the steps, because the other elevator had old folks in it. It wasn't until I reached her by the time she was already outside. " S-stop!" I called out of breath. She turned around, and it shocked me that the girl with such a strong demeanor was in tears. " Matsui!" She sobbed into my shirt, and I sighed, rubbing her back. " It's fine. Let it out."


	4. Looming Death

It was chilly, the breeze was floating in from the window, making the

air crisp. I tugged at my blanket, still trying to find the little comfort that

remained. I just wanted to completely forget about Raye, Kira, everything.

But, life apparently had other things in store for me. I rose out of bed, and

stared at the mirror, observing my bedhead monstrosity. I just laughed and pulled a

brush through it, removing knots. Thirty minutes later, I was stumbling into my kitchen,

making coffee. I touched the hot liquid to my lips, and felt a burning sensation on my tongue.

A loud knocking sounded from my door, and thankfully this time I was dressed.

There stood Watari. " Soichiro Yagami had a heart attack." It felt as if my heart plummeted

to my feet. " Kir-" I began, but Watari shook his head. " No, the doctors say it was from

stress. But, anyway, L is in the car outside. We're visiting the hospital, so L decided he would take you with us." Watari said. I waited a few seconds, and nodded. " Let me get my laptop."

It was silent in the limo. L and I sat in the back seat, with a black glass dividing the back

and front. Watari would then be oblivious about what I was about to say. " Why did you

bring me? I could of drove myself." I stated. L shrugged, and continued to stare out the

tinted window. " Because, It's the least I could do after not seeking you out after

Raye's passing." L stated. I nodded, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening

to flow. Finally, one escaped my eye, and rolled down my cheek. I turned my head,

trying desperately for L not to see. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand touch my cheek, wiping the tear away. I jumped, and my face flooded with a blush. The car stopped, and I stepped out.

We walked into the large hospital, asking for the number of Mr. Yagami's room.

I was beginning to get anxious as we entered the room. Sitting in there was a boy

with light brown hair. But that's not what caught my eye. I froze, and stumbled backwards,

falling onto my bottom. A petrified expression plastered itself onto my face. A large,

black, grinning monster stood next to the boy. A grin was etched onto his face, as if it was

scarred onto it. " W-What the hell is that?" I pointed, and the others gave me a confused

expression. " What are you talking about, Ms. Penber? That's your name correct?" The boy,

Light, asked. The monster began laughing hysterically. " Allison, I believe it would be wise you sat down, your probably suffering from stress." L advised, and I sat down, staring at the

monster. Was I going crazy? Nobody else saw it! It couldn't of been real. Eventually

I walked into the waiting area, and sat down. I was slightly shaking. It had to of been

my imagination. I must of been still suffering from stress and grief of Raye's death.

Suddenly, I felt somebody tap on my shoulder. " Ms. Penber? Are you alright? I've been tapping

on your shoulder for last five minutes." Light laughed. I gasped. "I'm sorry! I've beem

rather spaced out for the past few days. Forgive me." I said, standing up. Light nodded.

" Can I speak with you outside? I have some questions for you." Light asked. I nodded,

and followed him outdoors. " What are your thoughts of Kira?" He asked. I frowned. I didn't like

how he was staring dead into my eyes. " He's no better than the criminals he's killing. Taking

the lives of people is worse than what half the people he's killing did. He's disgusting."

I sneered, letting my emotions get carried away. " I believe your brother has been killed

by Kira, is that correct?" He asked. I nodded, feelings hot tears run down my cheek.

" I believe Kira has the ability to kill people with more than a heart attack. I think

he manipulates them, also having the ability to use suicide has a killing option. My brother's

fiance thinks the same thing also. It would only make sense. I highly doubt the criminal during

my brother's bus jacking's death was an accident. Kira was on that bus." I stated. Light bit his lip. " Has anybody even informed you? Raye Penber's fiance died." He said. "No.."

It left my lips, and I sank to the ground, wrapping my arms around my legs. " How is it

that you saw that Shinigami?" He asked. SHINIGAMI? Everything was crashing onto

me at once, and I wanted it to end. I didn't answer. Light saw it too? " I bet you can piece it

all together now. My dad doesn't say your his best officer for nothing. You know who I am, and what I'm capable of." His words sank to my heart, and I rocked myself back and forth. "I'm Kira." He smirked. Tears leaked from my eyes. " I did not expect this. My father's best officer

in tears like a baby. Comical." He laughed. " Bastard!" I threw my fist at him. " It's alright

Ms. Penber. It'll be over shortly." He began writing on a piece of paper. " RYUZAKI!" I screamed, tears pouring from my eyes. Light smirked, and walked off, leaving me to die.

I felt an aching pain pound harder and harder in my chest. My vision was blurring,

but I saw L's big eyes, staring down at me. I couldn't tell what he was saying. In a second, darkness fell over me.


	5. Shinigami Eyes

(L POV)

I panicked. Who wouldn't? I saw the girl I was attracted to, dying on the ground. Light was standing there, with a somewhat smugness to him. He walked over, eyes wide. " Come on L! We have to get her inside. Thank the gods we are right outside a hospital. I only hope it's not to late." He said. There was something about him that I just didn't believe. Almost as if he knew something I didn't. I lugged the girl inside the hospital, fretting that we had already lost her. The doctors took her, and I just waited. Soon enough, Matsuda came in, claiming the doctors had called him. " Why did they call you?" I asked. " I guess she was mumbling my name or something." Matsuda sighed. I felt a pang of jealousy, but brushed it off. "Did they let you in?" Matsuda asked. I shook my head, no.

(ALI POV)

A bright white light surrounded me, and it stung my eyes. Am I dead? Kira had wrote my name in his book. No- not Kira. Light did. " Allison." I looked around, and finally saw a being. It looked like the same species as the monster I saw in the hospital. I gasped, and scooted back. " Why am I here? Am I dead?" I asked, out loud. " No, your not dead. But nobody knows why." The monster said. " I am Rem. I am a Shinigami." Rem said. I gasped. " You survived the killing of a Death Note. How interesting." Another Shinigami laughed. " Ryuk, please. Anyway. This event has made the Shinigami king rather intrigued. _For now_, you have been granted the partner of a Shinigami. Though, he's only there to watch you. Oh- and don't think your invincible. This was just an accident. We will kill you eventually." A bright white light blinded my vision again, until it was flooded with more darkness.

(Matsuda POV)

I sat there, sweat visible on my palms. I couldn't believe that Kira had attacked her. " Don't fool yourself, Ryuuga! She didn't make it! She's dead." Light said. Ryuzaki said nothing. It wasn't true. She was my best friend back at the police station! " Light. Just shut up!" I barked. Damn, I let my emotions take over again. The room fell silent. Embarrassment colored my cheeks. " Matsuda, Touta, Ryuzaki, and Yagami, Light. You have permission to go in." A nurse said, and I grinned. I hoped she was alright.

We walked in, and saw a skinny, blonde haired girl sitting next to her. It was Sarah Penber. She looked up, and smiled. " Hey Matsuda." She said, never letting go of her sister's hand. " H-Hi." I said, still staring down at the unmoving form of Allison. " She's been mumbling things. Lots about you three. And something about Light and Kira." I saw Light tense up, and I narrowed my eyes. L sat next to the girl, and just stared.

(Ali POV)

I wanted to wake up. My heart was pounding. I heart the heart monitor beeping next to me. I heard the blurred noises of people talking around me. All I needed to do was open my eyes. Finally, I persuaded my mind to flash my eyes open. The room was white, and I saw Sarah, L, Matsuda.. And Light. That bastard! I clenched my fist and glared at him. " Your awake! A pair of arms flung around me." I laughed at my sisters antics. " Your alive!" Matsuda laughed. Light frowned. I sat up, but a hand flew to me, motioning me back down. The hand belonged to L. " Your in no position to move. Anyway, I request the rest of you to leave, for I have questions to address with ." L said, and everybody left the room with little fuss. " What happened?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. " Well that's a bit vague." I laughed. " Anyway, I doubt you'd believe me…" I trailed off. L said nothing. " It was Light. He's Kira. I- I saw his Shinigami, and he told me about Naomi's death, and he said I knew too much, and.." I rambled off, finally giving into the tears that flooded from my eyes. L frowned. " Shinigami?" He looked distressed, and a bit doubtful. " He wrote my name on a piece of paper. The Death Note." I said, sniffling. " Are you sure? Maybe your stressed and made a scenario up in your head." L said, holding my hand. " NO, RYUZAKI! I DIDN'T! THIS IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND TOUTA! YOU NEVER LISTEN!" I screwed up. I shouldn't of outburst. L sighed. " I'll talk to you in a few weeks time. For now, I'm leaving. Matsuda should come in shortly. And- for now- your no longer a member of the task force. Good bye, Allison." L said coldly, and before he left, I shouted; " LAWLIET STOP IT!" Tears ran down my face. He paused, and turned around. An icy glare on his face. " How do you know that?" He asked softly. " I have the eyes." I said. It had been my secret for so long. I was born with it. I jumped out of bed, and hugged L. " Don't leave, please." I whispered.


	6. It's a Date!

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! I've noticed so far I've been really talking about L and Ali's relationship, and kind of leaving out Matsuda! Oh no! This/the next few chapters will fill up on Matsuda/Ali shipping. **

**I do not own Death Note.**

(L POV)

I froze in her embrace, not sure to reject her, of continue my previous intentions. Finally, I backed away. " Beyond Birthday mentioned something like that." I said. " It's the Shinigami eyes. I just thought it was a name, but I had no idea they actually existed. Please L, I'm not crazy. Believe me." Allison said, a pleading look in her eye. I wasn't sure whether I should believe her, or give her a one way ticket to the insane asylum. "Very well, you may continue on the task force. As for Light, what all did he say?" I asked. Allison gulped, and began reciting the moments. _Light bit his lip. " Has anybody even informed you? Raye Penber's fiance died." "How is it that you saw that Shinigami?" _Moments went by, and she continued. _" I bet you can piece it all together now. My dad doesn't say your his best officer for nothing. You know who I am, and what I'm capable of."_

_"I'm Kira." He smirked. Tears leaked from my eyes. " I did not expect this. My father's best officer_

_in tears like a baby. Comical." He laughed. " Bastard!" I threw my fist at him. " It's alright Ms. Penber. It'll be over shortly." He began writing on a piece of paper. " RYUZAKI!" I screamed, tears pouring from my eyes. Light smirked, and walked off, leaving me to die. _She finished off, and I sighed. We had no evidence of this, but it pained me to see her relive these moments. " We'll figure out a way to arrest him. What confuses me- how did you survive a Kira attack?" I asked. " I think it has something to do with my Shinigami eyes. It enables me the access to see somebody's full name, and remaining lifespan count down. Lucky for you, I'm not Kira, because I can see your name." Allison said, and I frowned, with a nod. Soon, Matsuda came in, and sat on Allison's bed. " I'll take my leave." I said, a visible glare on my face. I stepped out of the room, and walked outside. _" NO, RYUZAKI! I DIDN'T! THIS IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND TOUTA! YOU NEVER LISTEN!" _Those words kept replaying in my head, even if she forgave me. I could tell she had meant it.

(Matsuda POV)

" So, how are you feeling?" I asked, somewhat awkwardly. Ryuzaki looked pissed off. " Fine, a little sore though." She replied. " What happened between you and Ryuzaki? You guys were both yelling." I asked, rather confused. " I don't think he believes what happened." Ali responded, rather gloomingly. " What DID happen?" I asked. " Touta, I don't wanna loose ANOTHER friend because of this." She answered. " I'm sure I'll believe you. A little bit of information shouldn't turn L off. This whole case is questionable, so it's rather dumb for him to storm off." I answered, a goofy smile on my face. " Light's Kira, but I don't have proof. Only I was there. He has a killing device called a Death Note. You write somebody's name in it, and they die." Ali answered. " Wow, that's cool!" I laughed. I received a glare. " Yah, it's real cool when you get your name written in it. I should be dead now, Matsuda. Nobody knows why I'm not." Ali said. " I knew something was off about Light." I said. She nodded. " How's chief?" Ali asked me. " Uh, he's alright. He got real worried when we told him about you. I was surprised he didn't have ANOTHER heart attack!" I said, a little laugh in my voice.

(ALI POV)

I nodded, typical Matsuda, making a joke out of everything. " I just wish I could leave already! We all know it has nothing to do with health issues!" I wined, which caused Matsuda to chuckle. " Anyway, what's this I hear about me being different that L? I listen more?" He laughed, winking. My cheeks lit up in embarrassment. " You heard that?" I squeaked. "_THIS IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND TOUTA! YOU NEVER LISTEN!" _Matsuda laughed in a high pitched voice, impersonating me. I burst into giggles, and smacked his arm. " Stop it! That was a private conversation!" I muttered. " Anyway, when you get out of this hospital, how about I take you to get a cup of coffee? To make it up to you?" He asked. I smiled. " It's a date."

**OK! There you have it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think Matsuda's adorable! Poor L, he's feeling sad now. Next chapter will also have a bunch in Light's P.O.V, so hopefully that's something to look forward to! I have a few questions for my reviewers; should Ali be paired up in the end? A(L) or B(Matsuda). 2. Should L die in the end like the anime/manga? A(yes) or B(no). Cya next chapter!**


	7. Distance

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I lied about having this about Matsuda. Haha, but I promise there will be Matsuda/Ali soon. Ali just needs to get over that stubborn-faze ridden L! *my poor life* Anyway, this chapter has more fighting with L/Ali than anything. A section in Light's POV is also shown. ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.**

(Ali POV) I sat in disbelief. Somebody had made an announcement to Sakura T.V. I was sure it was Light. I doubted it was a hoax, do to the fact a news anchor was killed. I grabbed my cell phone from the table next to my hospital bed. I dialed L's cell phone. " Do you SEE this?" I screamed. " Yes, so does everybody else, if you would, please be quiet. I'm trying to listen, not only SEE." L replied, in an annoyed tone. 'What crawled up his ass?' I sighed in my head. A knock on my door sounded. " Shit. Gotta go!" I hung up quickly, and Soichiro stood there. " You coming or not?" He asked. I bit my lip. " Yep." I grabbed my sweatshirt, my shoes, and Cell Phone, and ran out the door with Soichiro. Eventually, we jumped in the large bus. " Are you sure you can drive this thing?" I asked the chief. " Do you doubt me? We have to stop this broadcasting." He yelled over the loud engine. Flashing lights, sirens, and the yelling over people outside made my ears ring and buzz. " Keep your head down!" He yelled, as we came in eye range of the building. Keeping my head down as instructed, we crashed into the building doors, glass flying everywhere. Glass embedded itself into my arms, and I felt tears prick my eyes. Slowly, I wiped them away. " Penber! Come on, we have a job to do!"

(L POV)

All of us watched in silence as the bus crashed into the T.V station building. My cell phone rang again, and I picked it up. " Ryuzaki, we have the tapes from Sakura T.V." I bit my lip. I recognized that voice. " How do we get out? Kira'll stike us down." I sighed at her voice. " Give me a second, Ms. Penber." I said. " Watari, get them lined up." That was all I needed to say, and I watched as the police formed a line, so Allison and Soichiro could pass. Finally I returned to Allison's phone call. " Just go out." I said. " Are you kidding!?" I heard somebody else on the line. " Just go, Allison. Listen to Ryuzaki." A click was heard, and I watched as they passed by.

( ALI POV)

I gasped to see all of the police lined up, forming us a path through. At the end was Ide. I grinned. " Thanks, Ide." I said, and I received a wink. Getting in the car waiting for us, we drove back to the task force headquarters.

(L POV)

They walked in, and Soichiro handed me a bag filled with the different tapes. " Here, we managed to get these." Soichiro stated. " Watari, have Mr. Yagami rest. This much stress is a hazard for his health. Ms. Penber. With me. Now." I glared, pulling her out into the next room. " What?" She asked, a icy stare on her face. " That was ridiculous! Which one of you came up with that stunt?" I said, my voice raising. She said nothing. " Would you rather me take the tapes back?" She asked. I glared. " Your not giving yourself a very good case, Ms. Penber." I stated. " Since when have you cared, Mr. Lawliet?" She mocked. " _Don't_ call me that." I warned. This girl was pissing me off. " You lied. You left me, I sat there for weeks expecting a call, visit, something!" She clenched her fist. I sighed. " I got a lead on the Yagami kid. I'm pretty sure it's him." I said. " Pretty sure? It's certain! He practically killed me, god damn it!" Allison reasoned. " What proof do we have it was him?" I retorted. " Ok, L. Your proof is right here! The fact I'm alive is proof enough! It was Light! He was the one who tried to murder me. He's the one who murdered my brother and sister in-law." She spat, storming out of the room.

(Light POV)

I was screwed. She had to of told them by now, it was only a matter of time. How was I supposed to know she wouldn't die? This could potentially put me to execution. I also have this fake Kira running around, claiming to be me. I just have to figure out a way to kill L, and Ali at the same time. Then, my job will be easier.

(ALI POV)

I was tired. I was tired of the bus stunt, I was tired of Light, and I was tired of L. He isn't the person I thought he was. Was everything he ever said just an act? Because I was intelligent? I sat on my bed in solitude, hugging the hotel produced pillow. Sighing, I walked out into headquarters, reading the time on the digital box. Eleven-fifty-three p.m.

" Oh, Ms. Penber. You decided to actually join us this time." Light sneered. " Just because your guys don't sleep, doesn't mean I don't. Anyway, Ryuzaki, I don't feel comfortable with my neighbor feeding Logan. Is there a chance MAYBE I could smuggle him in here?" I asked. " No, That would not be possible." L said back, not even looking at me. I glared. "Fine, I'm going to go feed him." I glared. I walked out the door, but a hand caught me in the lobby. It was Watari. " Don't take what Ryuzaki is doing personally. It's normal for him to distance himself away from the ones he cares about. It'll pass in time." Watari said. I frowned. " Based on previous actions I highly doubt he cares for me." I responded back, semi-monotone.

**There you have it! I hope you liked this chapter, because I didn't. It was a pain in the butt to write because it wasn't fluff. So, to my REVIEWERS: So far I have a tie between LxALI and MATSUDAxALI. Review and tell me who should they be paired with. In the end, it won't matter, but I bet you can't guess why! Hehe I'm so evil.**


	8. Insanity

**Ok, here is chapter 8, and it's VERY DARK. LOTS OF SWEAR/CURSE WORDS. If you find that uncomfortable, ****I suggest you don't read this chapter, although it is rather important. So- I got lots of votes for LXALI! If any of you are matsuda fans, start reviewing! Because so far L is in the lead! Enjoy!  
**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH**** NOTE.**

(ALI POV)

I walked into the house, and my dog jumped up on me, licking my face. I laughed, and stepped into the house more. I shrieked. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. Gone. Everything was gone. My television, computer tower/ and monitor. My safe with stuff in it, everything was gone. Thousands of dollars down the drain. 'Fuckers,' I ran through the house, into my bedroom. I dropped to my knees. My picture frame with me, Raye, Sarah, and my parents was smashed on the ground, broken in pieces. "FUCKERS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears leaking from my eyes, trying to mold the picture, with little success. My house was nothing. A few chairs were left, and major appliances that probably weren't able to fit in their truck. I punched the wall (which I was surprised they weren't taken along with everything else.), causing blood to flow freely from my already red knuckles from flushing. A loud crashing noise sounded from the garage, and I jumped. Seconds later, I was reaching for my cell phone. Not even 911 was my first instinct. My phone was on speed dial for the taskforce headquarters. Eventually, the monotone voice of L picked up. " Ms. Penber, how may we help you?" I sighed. " My house. I've kind of been robbed, and I think they're still there. Could you come down maybe?" I asked, and a long pause occurred. " Me and Matsuda will be there shortly. Be careful." A click was heard, and I sighed, wrapping my arms around my legs, trying to hold Logan back from taking off towards the garage. The last thing I needed was a dead dog if the perpetrator was armed. Fifteen minutes later, L and Matsuda had made their way into my house, well, the remains of it. Logan jumped on them, and Matsuda chuckled. " There weren't any vehicles around outside, so either it was one person, and they left, or there is more than one person, and one left with the stuff, and the other is still on the property." L said. I sighed. " Shit, this place is empty." Matsuda whined. I glared. " I know." They took a look around, and after ten minutes, they declared nobody was there. I sighed in relief. " I take back what I said about the dog. He can stay for one night." L said, and I gave him a half smile. I ran my hands through my hair, declaring I would call my insurance company in the morning. I grabbed Logan, the remains of the family portrait, and left with L and Matsuda.

We arrived at headquarters, and nobody was there. I chuckled. They must of all ditched while L and Touta were gone. Matsuda belly flopped onto the couch, and I giggled. I went into the bathroom, and took an pain killer for my headache. Logan just curled up in the corner, and took a nap. I envied his ability to sleep whenever, and wherever he was. I got a ring from my cell phone, and I went into the hall. It was my mom. " Hello?" I said, not really in the mood to chat. "_Hey, I wanted to call to see if you still had that DVD of you, Raye, and Sarah?" _My mother asked. I sighed. " No mom, I don't. I really don't have anything at the moment." I said, seething. "_Well why not? You promised you wouldn't loose it! Raye was never this irresponsible!" _I clenched my fist. "Oh, so it's my fault I'm robbed of everything I have?!" I yell into the phone. A long pause sounded. _"Well maybe that wouldn't happen if you were ever there, instead of working on cases! That's what got your brother killed!" _By this point I was seeing red.

" Mom, you wouldn't know what working is." I growled into the phone. _" WHAT HAVE YOU EVER DONE THAT DESERVES MY SYMPATHY?" _I laughed. And laughed, and laughed. Until I started crying. " WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE?! I'M CONFUSED OF MY FEELINGS WITH RYUZAKI, RAYE DIED, I FIND OUT MY ROLE MODEL'S KID IS KIRA, I HAVE A FUCKING HEART ATTACK, AND PRACTICALLY DIE FROM IT, AND NOW I LOOSE EVERYTHING! SO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE ASK ME THAT! Where you there when I was left alone all those years ago? Where you there to comfort me when Raye died? Where you there when I was dying in my god damned hospital bed? FUCK YOU!" I hung up the phone, and sank to the floor. I didn't know what to think. All of this information was driving me to insanity. " Am I? Insane.." I mumbled.

( L POV)

We had both heard it all, at least what Allison was saying. She sounded stressed, and borderline insane. I suppose all of this stress on somebody like her is bound to burst at one point. _"Where you there to comfort me when Raye died? Where you there when I was dying in my god damned hospital bed?" _Those words kept haunting my mind, knowing I was guilty of it also. Why did I feel guilty though? I barely knew her.

(Matsuda POV)

"_I'M CONFUSED OF MY FEELINGS WITH RYUZAKI" _The words hit like a ton of bricks. "_RYUZAKI" _I clenched my fist, and tried to forget about it. She sounded so stressed and worn out, and I just wanted to go hug her. I had to get to her before Ryuzaki did. It may sound childish, but this girl- I can't loose her.

**OK! That was sad to write, lol. So it seems L is confused with his feelings (as usual), Ali is feeling insane, and Matsuda is feeling jealous. That can't end well! Poor Matsuda, Ali hasn't 'been throwing him the bone lately. Though, with getting killed by kira, getting robbed, and having your world turn upside down, would you? Nah, probably not. I want to thank you all for the reviews. _NOTE TO MY REVIEWERS:_** **So far L is in the lead. All you matsuda fans, you better review, or L is gonna win! Anyway, nobody answered my question. " SHOULD L DIE?" **

**I've been wondering, because it would probably help the story. I know the fangirls are probably like: "OMG! KILL HER!" But sadly, right now I don't want to be killed. Please review!**


	9. Nightmares and Shinigami

**Hey guys! Haha, I'm on a ball today. Probably expect 1-2 more chapters today, unless I get really awesome and write a bunch more. I love writing this story. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I am left speechless with all of your wonderful reviews, so thank you so much. It inspires me to write more. THIS CHAPTER IS MAINLY A DREAM!**** So, don't get all scared lol.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.**

( Rigaru POV)

" Why do I have to go to the _human_ world? It is always dirty, and smells like death!" I complained to Rem. " And It doesn't smell like death here? You have to go down there and watch that Penber girl." She raised her "eyebrow". I sighed. " Fine, but I get another twenty years of life because of this." After that being said, I spread my wings, and flew down to the human world.

( Ali Dream POV)

"_Ryuzaki! What's the meaning of all this?" Matsuda exclaimed. I turned my head to see L and Light walking in the room. Matsuda asked about the Death Note, but my main focus was the angered look on L's face. "Watari. Excellent work, thank you." L said, staring into the laptop with the old-English font 'W' on it. " Not at all" Responded the voice of the old man I had grown so fond of. "First thing's first, Please make arrangements to transport the notebook immediately." L said, and my eyes widened. " Ryuzaki, what are you trying to do?" Light asked, and L responded in monotone. " I'm going to try out the notebook for real." When he said that, I gasped, along with everybody else in the room. " L stop it!" I cried, but he gave me no mind. "We can't do that! We all know the notebook's power is real!" Aizawa exclaimed. " If somebody writes in the notebook, they have to follow the thirteen day rule, and continue writing names forever!" Matsuda reminded. I clenched my fist, and grabbed Matsuda's hand back. " It's no use." I said under my breath. " It's already been planned out. The criminal to be written in the notebook has already been scheduled for execution in the next thirteen days. If he's still alive in the next thirteen days, he will be pardoned from execution." L answered back. " But still, your sacrificing a life." Chief Yagami said. " Ryuzaki, you've got to be kidding me! Stop it!" I turned, the presence of Rem had disappeared. " We're very close! If we work this out, the entire case will be solved!" L yelled back. Lightning struck, and I grabbed onto the counter. The power began flashing, and red flashing began. Beeping sounded from the machines around us. "What is this? A-A black out?" Matsuda searched around. Rem had reappeared. " Stop it Rem!" I screamed out. I heard the ticking of a lifespan dropping. It was Watari's. " No!" I screamed out. L frowned at me. " Watari?" L managed to say. Tears streamed down my face. " WATARI!" L yelled. 'All data deletion' was shown on all of the monitors across the room. " All data deletion? What the hell's going on?" Aizawa shouted. "I told Watari to delete all information, in the event something were to happen to him." L softly reminded himself. I reached out for L's hand. " If something.. Were to happen to him?" Aizawa's eyes widened. "Could it be?" "Where's the shinigami?" L asked sternly. I pointed, but nobody payed attention. " It disappeared! What's going on?" Voices questioned through the room. The power of the death note pulsed as it was being written in. " STOP IT REM!" I screamed. "Everyone the shiniga-" Time stopped. L stopped in his sentence. The silver spoon slowly fell to the floor, making a metal clinking sound. " STOP IT! RYUZAKI!" I couldn't move. My body was planted in one place, while I wanted to go and grab him. The slow moving body of L skid to the floor, while Light dove to grab him. "Ryuzaki! What's wrong?" Matsuda cried out. But he already knew what was wrong. "NO!" Tears streamed to my eyes, but I still stood in one place. My body forbid me to move. It was like somebody had tied my feet to the floor. Light sat there, L in his arms, a devilish grin spread onto his face. Church bells and memories flashed through my mind, so that was what was running through L's. Pictures of me, him, and Matsuda flashed in his mind. My death note, everything flashed in his mind in those long few seconds. Yet, the devilish grin remained on Light's face. L's eyelids slowly began closing, and finally, my legs allowed me to move. Pushing Light out of the way, I grabbed L into my arms. " NO!" I screamed out. " LAWLIET!"_

(ALI POV)

" NO! LAWLIET!"

I shoved my panting, crying body up, huffing. It-It was all a dream. L skidded into the room, looking alarmed. Tears were still streaming down my face. " Ms. Penber? What's wrong?" But I already had my arms wrapped around his body, clenching him tightly, almost like a child did to their teddy-bear. " M-Ms. Penber?" He repeated. Finally, I let go, wiping my eyes. My face went red. " I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. It was just a nightmare," I looked away. " The way you shouted doesn't sound like 'just a nightmare'." He stated. "You wouldn't believe a minute of it." I trailed off. Something caught my attention. One little number on L's lifespan ticked away. My eyes widened. "Ryuzaki! Please, just forget about this case. Let me handle it from here." I pleaded. " What on earth are you talking about? You know as well as I do, I can't do that." L said back, in a softer tone. " Your lifespan is dropping after I had that dream." I mumbled. A frown, and a look of alarm was shown on L's face. " What are you talking about?" He managed out. " Beyond Birthday must have said something about this before." I reminded. L looked away. " Do I die- in that dream of yours?" A soft tone came from L. Tears formed again in my eyes, slipping down my cheeks. I slowly nodded. L did the most unexpected thing I had ever heard of. His arms came barreling towards me, embracing me in a tight hug. " I'm safe Ms. Penber. And so are you."

**OK! There you go, that was really hard to write. And sad. Anyway, I've decided I want to host a "social media-round" drawing contest. If any of you guys are artists, I would love to see some of you draw Ali. In the beginning I briefly described her: Brownish-redish-orangish (lol) colored hair, green eyes, and not very tall. But now, you guys have the freedom of giving her more of a personality. I accept posts on Deviantart: SkywardGroose, Twitter: AliBrown22435, Instagram: Halreyhop, and Paigeeworld: Harleyhop. I hope to see some entries, just review or p.m me if you are interested. **

**On another note, I have decided L will be the main pairing, and bits and pieces of Matsuda on the side. I've gotten lots of Votes for L, and there you go. Please Review!**


	10. Sushi!

**Hey guys! So, I got a good amount of reviews, and I love them! Please keep it up, because they seriously keep my muse up! Can we get to 20 reviews tonight? Maybe? I hope so! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kinda a filler chapter, and is really short, but I thought It was cute. **

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE.**

(Ali POV)

" Ok, I'm finally off the phone. Sorry 'bout that, guys." I laughed, hanging up with my insurance company. Hopefully I could get something back from the robbery. " I'm picking up Sushi. I haven't had it since I was back in America, ironic enough. Who wants some?" I asked. Everybody except L. Typical. I'll get him some anyway, knowing how he always pulls the martyr act.

(ALI POV)

I was waiting for the sushi to be made, and my cell phone rang. " Ryuzaki?" I asked. A pause was heard. " What would happen if a dog ate chocolate?" L's voice asked. Damn it. " Ryuzaki! How much did he eat?" I asked, suddenly loosing bits of my appetite. " How about a whole chocolate bar?" I sighed. " Has he vomited?" I asked. " Yes, a few times, hopefully he got rid of it all. Though, you owe me for making me clean it up." He said. I clenched my fist. " You owe me for trying to kill my dog!" I said back. " Alright well, I'm at the restaurant now, I can't leave. Call me if something happens." I said, hanging up. For the world's smartest detective, he really lacks common knowledge.

I returned to the hotel, bags of sushi towering over me. Aizawa walked over, and helped me unload the towering bags. " Matsu- Futo-maki?" I called out, reading the labels. The rest of us got plain yellowtail rolls. I laughed when the last one was remaining in the bag. "Ryuzaki, head up!" I threw the container, and he caught it. I came, and sat next to him. " Just try it. You need to eat something other than sweets." I stated. He opened the box, and stared at the sushi like it was poison. " I didn't juice up your sushi, just try it." I encouraged. Reluctantly, L grabbed the piece of yellowtail/scallion roll, and plopped it in his mouth. He frowned. " It's ok." He said. I laughed, excusing myself to go and check on Logan. When I returned five minutes later, not only his container, but also my box of sushi was consumed. " I would save you some, but you were the one who encouraged me to eat something other than sweets." L stated. I felt my blood boil. I haven't had sushi for over three years. I sighed, and shrugged.

( L POV)

" If you truly believe Misa Amane is responsible, how about I go out and look to see if she has a lifespan? I could easily check." Allison said. I frowned. " She would suspect something." I reasoned back. " So? It seems the Death Note doesn't affect me anyway." Allison laughed, and I sighed. What proof did I have that the death note even existed? " Fine, but be fast." I said. I received a curt nod, and the girl left the building.

**Ok, there you go! I know, that chapter was bad, but it leads off into a REALLY IMPORTANT chapter, next chapter. Rigaru! Anyway, CAN WE GET TO 20 REVIEWS? I hope we can, I really love writing this, but I feed on reviews. They make me happy. LET'S HAVE A DEAL: IF I CAN GET 20 REVIEWS OR MORE TONIGHT, I'LL WRITE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS TONIGHT! lol. Anyway, I swear I'm an insomniac anymore. Everybody thinks its cool because L does it, but it sucks! It makes you tired in the day, and early hours of the morning, but there's nothing you can do about it. I guess It's just me and my soda tonight. 20 REVIEWS PLEASE! Or more but... let's not push my luck.**


	11. Vindictive

**Hey guys! So last night, I began writing the next two chapters, ( even if I didn't get 20 reviews :P) and the power went out. So I lost all of that. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Harleyhop101:Let's try something different this time. REM! Do my disclaimer!  
**

**Rem: Harleyhop101 does not own Death note, or any of it's characters.**

( ALI POV)

I was running down the busy streets of Japan. I was looking for any strange life span signs. So far, I hadn't seen the name Misa Amane, nor had I seen any strange life spans. Then again, when did you see a pop star walking down the streets without press hammering them? "Penber." I heard a harsh whisper. I tensed up Slowly, I crept into an alley-way. It was the presence of a Shinigami. Turning around, I saw it. " I'll take you to Misa. I just can't tell you if she has a Death Note." The thing said, while looking around with an annoyed expression. " Who the hell are you?" I shouted, thankfully nobody was around. " I'm Rigaru, the Shinigami. Take this as a token of appreciation." The Shinigami gave a raspy laugh, handing me a dark clothed book. The words 'death note' were sketches into the front. " Take it back! I'm not killing anybody!" I yelled. " You don't have to write names. Just keep it. Just in case." Came a laugh. Sighing, I opened the book. _1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die. 2. The note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, the people sharing the same name will not be affected. 3. If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.5. After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds._ That's rather elaborate. " If this is in my possession, does that mean you have to be with me all the time?" I asked. "Yeah. Why, is that a bad thing?" Rigaru laughed. I sighed. " Just take me outside of the hotel Misa is in."

Entering the hotel, I looked to see which room she was in. It was official. She had no lifespan. I waited for her to leave, and made my way into her hotel room. The pulsing of the Death Note made it very clear of it's location. I found the book in a dresser, and opened it up. Name, after name, after name was written in very nice hand script. One name caught my eye in particular. Hirokazu Ukita. So it was her who wrote his name. I clenched my fist. Smirking, I got an idea. I grabbed a pen, and opened the book to the next blank page. I began writing. " I found it, Rem.- " I smirked. " Rigaru, Shinigami can't die with their name written, correct?" I asked. " Yea, that's right." He responded, chuckling at what I was doing. " Then sign your name. I already wrote Rem's, but she won't be affected." I said. He nodded, signing his name. The finished note said: " I found it, Rem. Imperial Hotel, Rigaru. 6:00 p.m" If I was lucky enough, maybe Amane would be dumb enough to walk into Imperial hotel, and be taken in for questioning. Laughing, I took out my phone, and took a picture. Slowly, I left the hotel, making sure I wasn't seen.

I returned to L's hotel, and sat next to him. " It's Amane, she has no lifespan." I said calmly, but L's mouth gave a large frown. "Did you find the killing method?" He asked, and I gave a nod. I pulled out my phone, showing him the page with the criminal's names, and a few police officers. One of the names included Ukita's. " I'll have to make document of those names, and clarify to see if they're all dead." L declared, and I nodded. " If my calculation's correct, Misa Amane will be found in this hotel at 6:00 P.M. There, you have the opportunity to take her in for questioning." I said, and L nodded. " When did you get this vindictive?" Matsuda laughed. I shrugged. Soon, the presence of Rigaru disappeared. He must of left the hotel.

I climbed into my bed, and put my headphones in. I started listening to You are the moon, by Hush sound. Soon I found myself in a dreaming state.

(ALI FLASHBACK POV)

"_Raye! Stop it! That's mean!" I tried to grab the ball Raye was holding about his head. Finally he dropped it, and I grabbed it. "Thanks, big brother!" I laughed. _

(Normal ALI POV)

Shaking myself out of the memory, I fell asleep.

**There you go! The details are kind of boring, but we finally get to meet Rigaru! YAY! Anyway, CAN WE GET TO 20 REVIEWS TONIGHT? Last night we didn't but I really hope we can! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WRITE BETTER. lol.**


	12. Leaving the Taskforce

**Ok! So we are SO CLOSE TO 20 REVIEWS! Yay! Anyway, this is a sad chapter, but it's really important for the storyline to make sense. I swear, I had this chapter planned out before I began writing chapter 1. I know this chapter is short, but whatever. ENJOY!**

**Mello: Harleyhop101 does not own Death Note, or any of it's characters.**

(L POV)

It was true. Every single one of those names were all dead. "Watari, make sure Amane is taken in at 6:00 PM Tonight. Get two cells ready. One for Amane, and one for Ms. Penber." I said. " Ms. Penber? Ryuzaki, what's this about?" The old man's voice sounded from the laptop. "I cannot have her running around anymore. She's too valuable to this case." I said back. " Ryuzaki, are you sure?" Watari asked once more. " She's a nuisance to me. Unless Whammy's house is willing to take her in, she's got to be locked up. Preferably away from me." I said, ending the voice call. I hate this girl so much, I think I love her.

(Ali POV)

I was sitting at the corner café with Matsuda, and he was asking simple questions. " Alright, what was your childhood like?" Matsuda asked. I laughed. " Loud, I guess. I remember always playing with Sarah and Raye. Sometimes he'd walk us down town to get ice cream. It was easier in America, being less crowded." I said. Matsuda nodded. Soon, my cell phone rang. " Give me a moment, Touta." I said, excusing myself from the table. " Hello? Watari?" I asked. _" Ms. Penber? Could you come back to headquarters? I have a request of you." _I sighed at his request. " Sure, I'll be there in a little bit." I said.

" Watari just called, I have to go back." I said to Matsuda. The smile on his face sloped a little, but he nodded. " We should do this again soon! I had a lot of fun!" I said, lifting his mood. A smile returned.

I walked into the hotel, only to see suitcases, and Watari talking on the phone. That was my suitcase, the one I brought to headquarters when the case started. I tensed up. Where they going to send me away? Did L not want me anymore? Finally, Watari hung up the phone, and smiled at me. " L requested that you would be taken out for a little while. I've got your bags packed, all you need to do is follow me, Ms. Penber." Watari said, and I frowned. " Where am I going?" I asked finally. " Oh, nowhere really, but we are on a tight schedule, so let's go." Watari said, a bit more sternly. I glared, and ran deeper into headquarters. I was going to find L. Finally, I found him locked deep into his working chamber. " Where the hell is he taking me?" I asked, forcing my way into the room. L said nothing. " So your just getting rid of me! I thought we were frie-" L interrupted my speech. " Look, Ms. Penber. I do not feel like having this conversation with you. You are to go with Watari, and that's final." L said, continuing his typing. " Does my happiness here mean nothing to you? The fact that I like working with you? Am I a nuisance, somebody who you can walk all over?" I clenched my fist. " You said you were safe with me, just the other night, L. Did you even mean that?" I asked, hot tears silently running down my face. " Of course I meant it! But with you trying to stop my death, that's not helping any of us. If I need to die in order for this case to be solved, I will. Now, Watari has a plane scheduled for London. You will be attending Whammy's house, for the time being." L said, and locked me out of his room. Slowly, I walked to the car outside that would take me so far away from the one I had grown so attached to.

**Oh no! Ali's going to Whammy's house, and she can't continue to work on the case! Don't fret, things will work out, but this is a Romance/Angst story for a reason. So, I'm gonna answer reviews at the end of stories now.**

**Awesomeanimelover98: I know, Insomnia sucks! It's really difficult to deal with, but as you said, it does have some up sides! So usually, I'll just stay up working on the story! I hope it gets better for you!**


	13. Discontinued Rewrite In progress

Hey guys, I know your not supposed to make a chapter of only an authors note, but I think this may be ok. I'm going to rewrite this story, due to a discovery I made, while writing this story. Last night I got a critic review, and I APPRECIATE IT. They took the time to point out my flaws, and I'm going to fix them. This is my way of thanking them for pointing out to me that I have flaws, and I need to fix them. I've realized while thinking it over that this story really can't be fixed, but there is some plot line I am keeping. Allison Penber does have the Shinigami eyes, but she isn't immune to the death note. ( spoiler** go back to chapter 5, and Rem states:"_Don't think your invincible. This was just an accident. We will kill you eventually."_) I am going to keep Allison Penber herself, but a lot more is going to be revealed about her. I'll try to make her less "Mary-sue-ish" (if that's even a word).

I realized I've been lazy with the way I've been writing this story. I think it's because I've had so much fun writing this story, I gotten lazy. My updates won't be as often, but I hope you still read my story, and give me reviews, because as I've said, it does keep my muse up. Also, to the person who pointed out my flaws, I hope you give my story a chance when I rewrite it! :)

-Harleyhop101


End file.
